cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyran
Nation Information Lyran is a small, developing, and young nation at 21 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Lyran work diligently to produce Coal and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Lyran will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Lyran has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Lyran allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lyran believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lyran will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Kingdom of Lyran In the ruins of the once great majestic capital of the Cydonian people, puddles were taking shape from the heavily falling rain. Melchior the Magnanimous stood upon the fallen statue of Cydonia herself and screamed to his knights, "These ruins shall no longer be feared. Cydonia has fallen and Lyran will arise from the very ashes". Melchior looked upon his knights, and only the sound of falling rain was present. Then he continued, "The people of this city has vanished into the deep depth of you, alas you shall be known as the Knights of Cydonia." '' Melchior the Magnanimous The first - and current - Tsar of Lyran is named Melchior the Magnanimous. Melchior received his nickname in the days before he conquered the Cydonian lands. He was a merciful and forgiving tsar, and favoured diplomacy rather than war. Cydonia was known to have ravished Melchior's former kingdom until the day the tsar had had enough. He deployed the entire army and seized the Cydonian lands, and he was never referred to as the Magnanimous after that day. The Knights of Cydonia The Knights of Cydonia were those soldiers that helped conquer the capital city of the Cydonian people. Many of knights died of cardiac arrest that night. Army of Lyran The Army of Lyran is small, but professional. Since all the male citizens are required to be armed with a handgun, the monarch believes that a large army isn't necessary. In case of invasion, the citizens turn into an army. In times of war, the Army mostly acts as offence, while only a small group of soldiers stays behind with the citizens. Currently it consists of 1,239 soldiers, serving as infantry. The Army has neither tanks, ships or airplanes, yet the monarch is known to purchase these in time of need. With these policies, it is inexpensive, yet very efficient. Mathematicians and army specialists believe that the Army of Lyran is 38% more efficient than a regular army. Melchior is in charge of the military command, and serves as highest commander of the Army, and resides on the battlefield in times of war. The 23rd of July 2008, the Army of Lyran became a part of the Shock Squadron. The Shock Squadron is led by Gandroff, and specialises in extraordinary targets. The squad is still placed under the Alpha Battalion. As of the the 27th of July 2008, the Army of Lyran entered the Beta Battalion of the Pacifican Warmachine. It serves under the command of Al Kassad. The army has yet to fight in this battalion, but fought in the Alpha Battalion under Deatvert, where it fought against a single target in the NPO-BDC War. Shock Squadron Melchior, Rampage, Gandroff and Beavas formed the Shock Squadron with the help from NPO Alpha Battalion Lieutenant Deatvert on the 23rd of July 2008. It was decided that no direct abbreviation was allowed, and if shortened it should be 'Shock'. Three days later, on the 26th of July, Gandroff was appointed to be squad leader in a democratic vote. Shock Squadron is placed under the Alpha Battalion. The squad has yet to engage in any target. Due to squadmember Beavas inactivity, squadleader Gandroff decided to replace Beavas with another potential nation. Achievements Wars The Army of Lyran fought successfully against Black Defense Council in the NPO-BDC War. BDC claimed they expelled Black Dagger, a member of BDC Government, after he committed espionage against the NPO. It was later revealed however that not only did BDC allow him to remain a member, but he was still in a position of government. In this offensive war, the Army of Lyran managed to kill 1046, while 656 was sacrificed in battle. The Army of Lyran earned the BDC ribbon distributed by the New Pacific Order. Positions in the New Pacific Order * Acquired a seat in the Shock Squadron. * Achieved the status of Tech Procurer. Timeline July * '''13th 2008:' Lyran founded by Melchior. * 14th 2008: Melchior applies to become a member of the New Pacific Order. * 17th 2008: The membership application is accepted by Darknecromance. Melchior is accepted into the New Pacific Order Academy. He passes the final exam of the New Pacific Order Academy with 93.67%. He passes within four hours of studying and writing the final paper, which is graded by Biff Cantrell, after being accepted into the academy. Biff Cantrell later becomes Melchiors mentor. Lyran becomes a member of the NPO Alpha Battalion. He also applies to become a member of the NPO Tech Corps and the Harbor Fund Aid Programme. * 22nd 2008: Lyran is accepted into the Harbor Fund Aid Programme. * 23rd 2008: Melchior, Rampage, Gandroff and Beavas forms the Shock Squadron with the help from NPO Battalion Alpha Lieutenant Deatvert. * 26th 2008: Lyran is welcomed into the NPO Tech Corps as a Procurer. * 27th 2008: Lyran enters the Beta Battalion of the Pacifican Warmachine. * 28th 2008: Melchior applies to become Scribe in the NPO Media Corps.